We're Not Children Anymore
by The100fanatic
Summary: "My life was so simple. Get up, Got to school, Play outside. That was my life. Until one day, everything changed." Camille Kane had been sheltered from all the fighting and hard core politics by her parents, the chancellor's Marcus and Abigail Kane, until one day, her life had gone from simple to complicated. She's not so innocent anymore... Camille's POV.
1. Intro

Life used be so simple. Get up, go to school, play outside, that was my life. Until one day, everything changed.

My name is Camille Elizabeth Kane. I'm 17 years old. I was born in Arcadia on March 31st, 2151.

My parents are the chancellors of Arkadia, Marcus and Abigail Kane. They got married when my mom was 40 and my dad was 42. They also adopted Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake, Clarke's friends that were part of the 100. 2 years after that, I was born. Mom told me that her and Dad were in a council meeting when her water broke and waited til the 2 hour meeting was over to tell Dad. You can probably guess how bad he freaked out. She also told me that Dad was scared to hold me because he thought he would break me. But obviously, he didn't.

I was the only child for 2 years. Then, Mom got pregnant again. Not with just one, but two. My twin brothers, Michael James and Andrew Lincoln Kane, were born on April 21st, 2153. Mom was in labor with them for a whole day. Dad said she screamed 'Thank fucking god' when they came out. My older sister, Raven teases her about it since Mom never curses.

Michael, Andrew, and I had some fun together when we were little. We used to spy on Mom and Dad when they were sleeping. Eventually, one of us would giggle and Mom and Dad would wake up.

We weren't the only Kane kids for long though...

When I was 6 and Michael and Andrew were 4, Mom got pregnant, AGAIN! It was only one this time. My little sister, Marissa Vera Kane was born on February 17th, 2157. Mom says giving birth to Marissa was the easiest birth she'd ever had.

Mom and Dad weren't the only ones to get married and have children though.

My older sister, Clarke, got pregnant with Commander Lexa's child. She didn't find out till a few months after Lexa's death. My niece, more like my cousin, Alexi 'Lexi' Anya Griffin was born on December 30th, 2149. When Lexi was 1, Clarke got married to Bellamy Blake. Bellamy adopted Lexi a year after that and Lexi Griffin became Lexi Blake. 3 years after that, Clarke got pregnant again. Hannah Lexa Blake was born on May 14th, 2153. 4 years after that, Clarke got pregnant again. Jake Marcus Blake was born on July 1st, 2157.

My other older sister, Octavia, got pregnant with her boyfriend Lincoln's child. She, like Clarke, didn't find till a few months after his death. Layla Abigail Kane was born on June 24th, 2149. When Layla was 8, Octavia married Jasper Jordan. Jasper adopted Layla a couple months after and Layla Kane became Layla Jordan. When Layla was 16, Octavia got pregnant. Elizabeth Aurora Jordan was on born on May 1st, 2165.

My other older sister, Raven, married Kyle Wick after they survived the nuclear apocalypse. Raven got pregnant 2 years after that. Eliot Sinclair Wick was born on September 23rd, 2151. 6 years after that, Raven got pregnant again. Winter Faith Wick was born on June 12th, 2157.

Now that you guys are caught up, Let's get to where this story begins. The day I, and all the rest of my siblings(Not including Clarke, Octavia, and Raven)and cousins, had to start fighting for our lives...


	2. Nothing Is Ever Gonna Be The Same

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Marissa and I were playing tag on the grounds of Arcadia while our parents were in a meeting and our brother were at shooting practice. Marissa and I ran back up to the building that used to be the Arc.

"I bet I can beat you to the gate." Marissa said.

"You're on!" I said.

We raced up to the gate. Marissa got their first.

"Haha, I beat you!" Marissa said.

"Yeah, but next time, you're gonna get your butt kicked." I said.

"We'll see about that." Marissa said.

Suddenly, there was banging on the gate door. Guards ran over and pointed their guns.

"Camille, what's going on?" Marissa asked.

Before I could answer, people with guns and spears and bow and arrows broke down the door and ran into camp. Marissa screamed and clinged to my arm. The guard shot their guns at the people, but most of them were killed by the people's weapons.

"Come on! We'll be safer if we get inside!" I said to Marissa.

Marissa nodded and we started to run. When we got halfway there, we heard a familiar voice.

"Camille! Marissa!"

We looked ahead and saw our mother, Abigail Kane, at door to the building scanning the crowd for us.

"Mommy!" Marissa yelled.

Mom looked at us and motioned for us to hurry. We as fast as we could up to her.

"Mommy!" Marissa yelled as she ran into Mom's arms.

"It's okay, sweetie, you're alright." Mom soothed.

Mom looked up and noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks. She released her grip on Marissa and hugged me.

"Mom, what's going on? What is this?" I asked.

"Sweetie, it's the grounders." Mom said as she pulled away.

"No, they can't be attacking! You and Dad made peace with the grounders before I was born." I said.

"I will explain, but right now, we have to get inside." Mom said.

She took Marissa's hand and ran in the building. I started to go in but I stopped and turned around. I watched as my people were being slaughtered by a bunch of grounders. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I heard scream after scream.

"Camille! let's go!" Mom said.

I took one last look at the war and thought, "Nothing is ever gonna be the same."


	3. Recollection

Marissa and I ran inside the apartment as Mom locked the door.

"Mom, why are the grounders attacking? I thought you and Dad made peace with them." I asked.

"We didn't make peace with all of them." Mom said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Mom sighed and looked out the window.

"There are 12 grounder clans. We were one of them. Until King Roan of Azgaeda, who was in charge at the time, broke the alliance. He captured your father and Bellamy. His sidekick, Echo, almost killed Octavia. Now they're attacking again." Mom said.

"Why was the alliance broken?" Marissa asked.

Mom turned back to us.

"A nuclear apocalypse was coming. Clarke promised Roan that we would figure out a way to save everyone. We found a way, but didn't keep him updated. And then the alliance was broken." Mom said.

"What if they capture Dad again?" I asked.

Mom stopped in her tracks. I could tell what I just said had shook her to her core. Mom had already lost her first husband, Jake, because he was executed. If she lost Dad, she would break.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Mom said.

"What if hope isn't enough?" Marissa asked.

Mom turned around. I knew tears were rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and turned back to us.

"Hope is everything." Mom said.

Marissa and I smiled. Just then, Dad, Michael, and Andrew walked in. They were covered in bruises.

"Oh my god." Mom said.

"Honey, We're fine." Dad said.

"No you're not. You're all bruised." Mom said, checking the bruises on Dad's arm.

"Abby, we're okay." Dad said.

Mom stopped and looked up at him. Tears started pooling down her cheeks. Dad wrapped his arms around her. Mom cried into his chest.

"I'm here, Abby. I'm right here." Dad said.

I could tell Marissa, Michael and Andrew were a little freaked out by it. I have to admit, I was too. Mom never cried, at least not in front of us. She was always strong. Too strong, in my opinion.

"I'll go in my room." I said, not being able to see my mother cry anymore.

Before Dad could stop me, I was already in my room. I leaned against the door, trying to process what just happened.

Grounders attacking.

Hearing how messed up everything had become.

Seeing my mother, who was the strongest woman I knew, sobbing into my fathers chest.

Losing all my innocence.

I sat down and curled my knees into my chest. I cried. I hadn't cried that hard in my life. I hadn't had a reason to before then. Suddenly, I heard the window open and footsteps start toward me.

"Camille?"

The voice sounded so familiar. I looked up and saw a girl, about my age, with black hair, dark hair, and green eyes.

"Morgan?"


End file.
